vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Projeção
A Projeção é uma habilidade das bruxas e híbridos de bruxa para manifestar suas consciências fora de seus corpos, conhecido como Espírito ou Projeção Astral. As bruxas costumam usar esse poder para espionar ou conversar remotamente com os outros, separando seu espírito de seu corpo físico. Eles são capazes de projetar suas formas astrais usando feitiços que lhes permitem viajar instantaneamente para a localização desejada. Vários feitiços podem dar propriedades diferentes às formas astrais para se adequarem aos seus desejos, como invisibilidade ou tangibilidade para afetar o plano físico. Usuários mais experientes da Projeção podem até mover objetos ou eles próprios de um local para outro sem ocupar o espaço no meio; isso é conhecido como Teletransporte. Poderosas bruxas podem usar esse poder para transferir alguém ou algo de um ponto para outro, desaparecendo e aparecendo instantaneamente para a localização desejada. Isso também é possível ao percorrer diferentes dimensões, como ir para o Mundo Prisão, no caso das Bruxas Gemini. Lista de Usos Ter o poder da projeção permite que o usuário (mas (dependendo de quão poderoso o usuário) não se limita a) faça o seguinte: * Projeção Espiritual: A forma mais básica de Projeção que permite que a bruxa ande livremente em forma espirituosa. Como fantasmas, a Projeção Espiritual permite intangibilidade e invisibilidade. * Projeção Astral: uma forma aumentada de projeção espiritual. Ao contrário do primeiro, esse poder permite que a forma astral seja visível, embora a tangibilidade seja opcional. * Teletransporte: uma variação avançada desse poder que permite o deslocamento total do corpo da bruxa e a consciência de um local para outro instantaneamente. Esta forma de projeção parece não exigir um feitiço para alcançar ou talvez seja preparada de antemão e ativada pelo pensamento, tais requisitos não foram estabelecidos. Em menor extensão deste poder, objetos também podem ser transportados de um local para outro. * Bilocação: uma habilidade rara e avançada que combina a Projeção Astral e a Teletransporte, que permite que a bruxa divida sua consciência em dois corpos tangíveis, permitindo assim operar independentemente um do outro. Ao contrário da outra habilidade conhecidas de Teletransporte, isso parece requer o uso de um feitiço. Ao longo da Série The Vampire Diaries Projeção do Espírito Em The House Guest, Luka e seu pai, Jonas Martin, realizaram um espetáculo de projeção espiritual para enviar o espírito de Luka para encontrar e remover a adaga de Elijah. Luka não era poderosa o suficiente para realizar o feitiço sozinho, assim, a assistência de seu pai. Quando Jonas passou o feitiço, o espírito de Luka foi enviado a Casa dos Salvatore onde seu espírito é invisível e intangível para aqueles que o rodeiam. Através da instrução e aumento do feitiço do pai, ele conseguiu se tornar tangível para remover a adaga, embora permanecesse invisível. No entanto, as tentativas de Luka foram frustradas, já que Katherine conseguiu impedir que o punhal fosse removido até Damon chegar com um lança-chamas e incendiar o corpo semi-astral de Luka. Isso imediatamente se recuperou do corpo físico de Luka, fazendo com que seu corpo físico queimasse e queimasse até a morte. Dado o conhecimento de Jonas sobre feitiçaria, esse feitiço não é uma projeção astral, mas uma forma aumentada de projeção de espírito, pois a tangibilidade foi concedida embora ele permaneça invisível. Em The Day I Tried To Live, Malachai Parker consegue enviar o seu e os espíritos de Elena, Damon e Jeremy ao Prison World, que é supostamente um dos benefícios de ser o líder do Gemini Coven, de acordo com Kai. No entanto, o feitiço não era forte o suficiente e não permitia que seus corpos espirituais interagissem com ninguém ou qualquer coisa no Prison World. Mesmo como líder do Gemini Coven, o feitiço enfraqueceu muito Kai apenas para manter seus espíritos presentes. Projeção Astral Mais tarde, Em The Day I Tried To Live, sem a tensão de enviar espíritos múltiplos, Kai foi capaz de enviar a forma astral de Jeremy ao Mundo Prisão, permitindo que ele interagisse fisicamente com seus pertences, embora isso tenha sido rapidamente interrompido e perdido feitiço quando foi atacado e gravemente ferido por Olivia. Isso mostra que é necessária mais magia para alcançar a forma astral do que manter uma forma espiritual. Teletransporte A primeira instância de teletransporte de qualquer tipo foi mostrada quando Bonnie Bennett conseguiu se teletransportar uma carta para Elena Em ''Rose''. A carta pegou fogo e explodiu em cinzas e apareceu por Elena em poucos minutos. Dado este elenco de feitiço avançado e o amplo uso da magia de Bonnie em um curto período de tempo, esse feitiço foi muito cansativo Bonnie até o ponto de cair inconsciente. Bonnie mais tarde realizaria um feitiço semelhante para transportar seu ursinho de infusão de magia do mundo prisional de 1994 para o plano mortal em You You Remember the First Time?. Cronologicamente, a primeira instância do teletransporte humano foi revelada em ''Fade Into You'', um retorno de quando Joshua Parker, e seu coven realizaram o feitiço do Prison World Banishment sobre seu filho, Kai Parker, que havia abatido seus irmãos. O banimento forçado exigia o poder de um coven completo que canalize um evento celestial, especificamente um eclipse, para teletransportar Kai do Plano Mortal para o Prisão Mundial fabricado. Embora o primeiro uso real do teletransporte Humano (mais especificamente do Espírito) tenha sido realizado por Sheila Bennett em Home. Quando o outro lado estava em colapso, ela encontrou uma maneira de salvar a vida de Bonnie de sua destruição. Enquanto eles estavam envolvidos em uma luz brilhante, ela, junto com Damon, que estava em contato físico com ela segurando a mão, eles se viram transportados para uma dimensão alternativa, mais tarde revelado para ser o mundo prisional de 1994. Como há um feitiço para ser transportado para o mundo da prisão, em seguida, o feitiço de libertação do mundo Prisão reverte os efeitos do feitiço de banimento/transporte. Como o nome indica, o feitiço transportaria o usuário do mundo da prisão de volta ao plano mortal. Bonnie Bennett primeiro executou este feitiço para teletrasporta com sucesso Damon de volta ao plano mortal em The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. Fora da tela, Kai executaria o mesmo feitiço de Liberação, usando o sangue de Bonnie para se libertar. Em I Alone, Olivia Parker realizou o feitiço de Transporte de 1994 para enviar Elena e Damon para o mundo prisão, usando o sangue de Lucy Bennett, para entrar e recuperar Bonnie, que não tinha sua própria magia para se libertar. Embora devido à fuga de Kai e ataque à Liv, ela foi forçada a teletransportá-los de volta cedo sem Bonnie. Em Let Her Go, revelou-se que havia um segundo mundo prisional e com a morte próxima do líder do Coven Gemini, Bonnie foi transportada com força entre os mundos. Com a estabilização da saúde do líder, ela conseguiu realizar o feitiço de libertação para um momento final para se libertar. Em A Bird in a Gilded Cage, ela e Kai se transportam, Damon e Elena para o mundo prisional de 1903 para libertar a mãe de Damon, Lily Salvatore. Enquanto estava separado, Bonnie procurou se vingar de Kai pelo castigo que ele colocou seu thorugh enquanto estava preso no mundo prisional de 1994 Ela o atacou e quase o matou, apesar de ser o novo líder do coven e ter a magia de dois de seus irmãos, ele conseguiu se teletransportar de seu último ataque. Não sendo capaz de matá-lo, ela mais tarde realizou o solteirão de libertação de 1903 para se libertar, Damon, Elena e Lily, deixando Kai para trás, aparentemente sem maneira de escapar. Em I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, foi revelado que Kai, usando o sangue de Qetsiyah da lápide de Silas, conseguiu realizar o mesmo feitiço para se teletransportar e os Hereges de volta ao plano mortal. Ao longo da Série The Originals Projeção do Espírito Em Dead Angels, Davina executa um feitiço simples de projeção de espírito, permitindo que ele projeta seu corpo espiritual para o Composto Mikaelson, onde permaneceu invisível e intangível para todos os outros, enquanto escutava sua conversa. Projeção Astral Em Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Rebekah (enquanto possuía o corpo de Eva Sinclair) que recentemente estava presa no Asilo para bruxas é visitado por uma mulher misteriosa, revelada mais tarde como Freya. Também é revelado que, de fato, seu corpo astral vagava enquanto seu corpo físico estava dormindo devido ao feitiço de imortalidade lançado por Dahlia. Em For the Next Millennium, Freya teletransporta seu corpo astral da barra para o Pântano a pedido de Elijah para vigiar Hope enquanto ele tratava a questão sobre os lobos e a procura de Hayley. Embora intoxicada, ela conseguiu realizar o feito com relativa facilidade. Em You Hung the Moon, ela voltou ao bar e renunciou a Hope de volta ao cuidado de Elijah. Em Beautiful Mistake, Freya executa vários feitiços de projeção astral mais uma vez. Em primeiro lugar, ela projeta seu corpo astral para Marrocos, onde Rebekah estava atualmente hospedado. Depois disso, ela executa o mesmo feitiço novamente, só que desta vez ela também traz o espírito de Elijah para Marrocos com seus corpos físicos mantendo contato físico durante o feitiço. Seu feitiço de projeção astral, ao mesmo tempo que concedeu a sua intangibilidade, também permitiu que Freya usasse sua magia, embora a conexão fosse posteriormente interrompida por uma bruxa marroquina desconhecida trabalhando para a Strix, que forçou o espírito de Freya a voltar para seu corpo em Nova Orleans. Em Where You Left Your Heart, Freya realizou um feitiço de projeção astral para visitar e conversar com Keelin; ela havia se mudado de Nova Orleans para Bekaa Valley, no Líbano, para o programa de seu médico. Por uma razão desconhecida, Freya perdeu temporariamente o feitiço e sua forma astral retornou a Nova Orleans. Ajustando seu cristal usado dentro do feitiço, ela foi capaz de enviar sua forma astral de volta ao Líbano. Além disso, também parecia que a interação física não era possível, já que eles não se tocavam fisicamente durante a conversa e estava implícito como Freya desejava beijar Keelin, embora ela tivesse que esperar e em cinco dias, ela seria capaz. Em God's Gonna Trouble the Water, Ivy faz Klaus o favor de realizar um feitiço de projeção astral para ele, para que ele possa estar com Hope para o funeral de Hayley. Klaus estava inicialmente cansado de suas ações, acreditando que poderia ser alguma vingança secreta para ela ou os covens tomarem ele ou para ela mandá-lo para o fundo do Mississippi; no entanto, ela diz a ele que nenhuma bruxa iria mexer com um homem no dia em que ele enterra a mãe de sua filha. Ele aceita a oferta e Ivy faz o feitiço duas vezes para ele, para que ele possa estar com Hope. A segunda tentativa, no entanto, resultou em Hope enviando seu corpo astral para longe quando ela ficou chateada com ele. Em We Have Not Long To Love, Emmett tem uma bruxa desconhecida fazendo um feitiço de projeção astral para ele e seus vampiros, a fim de descobrir o lado das bruxas que Vincent escolheu, seja o vampiro ou os lobisomens. Emmett obteve sua resposta; Vincent escolheu os lobisomens. Teletransporte Da mesma forma que o uso de Bonnie, Geneviève mostrou ter usado um feitiço semelhante para teletrasporta um recorte de artigos de jornal sobre Klaus para Mikael em Long Way Back From Hell. Rebekah queria ser livre para amar Marcel e sair da regra de Klaus e Genevieve cumpriu. Genevieve também revela que os objetos teletransportados de um local para outro não podem ser trazidos magicamente da mesma maneira quando Rebekah implora por ela "desfazer" o feitiço. Embora semelhante aos métodos utilizados por Genevieve e Bonnie, Freya também foi capaz de enviar uma carta a sua irmã Rebekah, sem a necessidade de a carta entrar em For the Next Millennium. Ela tentaria outro feitiço de mensagem para Rebekah em Beautiful Mistake, embora o feitiço falhasse devido à morte do navio que estava habitando. Dahlia tinha demonstrado um domínio sobre o teletransporte, tendo usado repetidamente em Night Has A Thousand Eyes. Ela pôde aparecer simultaneamente e desaparecer em questão de segundos simultaneamente sem a necessidade de um feitiço ou ação verbal de qualquer tipo. Isso não exclui a possibilidade de ela preparar o feitiço com antecedência ou se a ação foi ou não a projeção astral; ainda não está claro. Bilocação Em The Map of Moments, Esther compara tanto uma projeção astral e um feitiço de teletransporte, permitindo que ele projeta seu corpo astral no Bayou, apesar de seu corpo físico estar no Liceu da Cidade dos Mortos. Ela executa esse feitiço para entrar em contato com Mikael e fazer um acordo com ele, embora sem arriscar seu seguro devido à sua raiva que trouxe o pai de Klaus, Ansel, do Outro Lado, deixando Mikael lá. Ela utilizou um objeto escuro desconhecido, um colar de contas para executar o feitiço. Usuários Conhecidos * Bonnie Bennett * Luka Martin † * Jonas Martin † * Genevieve † * Esther Mikaelson † * Freya Mikaelson * Malachai Parker * Davina Claire * Dahlia † Curiosidades * A primeira instância de Projeção em The Vampire Diaries foi demonstrada por Bonnie Bennett, usando Teletransporte, enviando uma carta de Elena, uma façanha que esgotou sua magia no momento, dada sua inexperiência e falta de poder. * Luka Martin (com seu pai, Jonas Martin) é a primeira bruxa, em geral a usar a projeção espiritual, sendo Malachai Parker o segundo. * Esther Mikaelson é a primeira bruxa no universo The Originals a usar Projecão, e a única bruxa a usar especificamente Bilocação. ** A irmã de Esther, Dahlia foi a segunda, usando Teletransporte. ** Seguindo os passos de sua mãe e tia, Freya Mikaelson foi a terceira, usando Projeção Astral. * Freya é a primeira bruxa que pode usar sua magia enquanto é teletransportada em seu corpo Astral. Isso nunca foi estabelecido até agora. * O Plano Astral está definido na dimensão real semelhante ao Outro Lado. No entanto, enquanto os seres não podem ser vistos, eles ainda podem interagir com objetos físicos. ** Isto é, a menos que os corpos astrais sejam atraídos para locais construídos artificialmente no plano astral através da magia como um Chambre de Chasse. * Ao contrário do espírito, as formas astrais assumem a aparência do corpo que habitam, isto inclui os corpos que eles atualmente possuem. * O teletransporte é uma das formas mais raras de Projeção, tendo sido mostrado para ser usado por apenas um punhado de bruxas, e todas elas são consideradas muito poderosas. ** Dahlia é a primeira bruxa a ser vista usando teletransporte real em The Originals. Seja ou não Freya sendo a segunda, embora uma cena deletada possa sugerir que se tratava de projeção astral. ** O líder do Gemini Coven, Malachai Parker, demonstrou essa habilidade uma vez, seguindo A Fusão com seu irmão mais novo, Lucas Parker, como quando ele se teletransportou de Bonnie que estava tentando matá-lo no Mundo Prisão. * Com o Ascendente e o sangue de uma bruxa Bennett, bem como um evento celestial, uma bruxa pode se teletransportar (e outros) do plano Mortal para o Mundo Prisão, ou vice-versa. Isso foi até agora realizado por Bonnie Bennett, Malachai Parker e Olivia Parker. * Embora os espíritos possam atravessar do plano mortal para o Outro Lado, ou o Plano Ancestral, em referência às Bruxas Ancestrais, a morte normalmente facilita essa ocorrência. Feitiços também podem deliberadamente fazer com que o usuário viaje para esses reinos, embora, novamente, a morte, embora temporária, esteja geralmente envolvida. O contexto aqui refere-se ao Teletransporte como o movimento da pessoa viva e não uma pessoa morta, cujo espírito se moveu do corpo. Galeria AstralProj3.png Season2-the-house-guest-007.png AstralProj0.png|Esther recupera sua forma astral momentos antes que Mikael a atinja. AstralBeads0.png|Contas usadas no feitiço de Esther. Normal TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpg|Mikaelson mente atraída por uma Chambre. TO 301 0161Freya.jpg TO 301 0865Freya.jpg AstralProj2.png 660.jpg Normal TO306 1103Freya.jpg Normal TO306 1122Freya-Elijah.jpg|O feitiço de teletransporte falhado de Freya. Normal TO306 2130ElijahFreya-Rebekah.jpg|Freya projeta ela e os espíritos de Elijah para Rebekah. Normal TO306 0177Freya.jpg TO501-030-Freya-Astral Projection.png TO501-032-Freya-Astral Projection.png TO501-034-Keelin-Freya-Astral Projection.png TO502-008-Young Hope-Astral Projection.png TO502-011-Young Hope-Astral Projection.png TO507-058-Klaus-Ivy-Astral Projection.png|Ivy realiza projeção astral para Klaus TO507-059-Klaus-Astral Projection.png TO507-060-Klaus-Astral Projection-Freya.png TO507-083 Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-084-Klaus-Astral Projection Hope.png TO509-124-Emmett-Astral Projection.png|Emmett tem uma bruxa que lança um feitiço de Projeção Astral TO509-128-Marcel-Vincent-Josh-Emmett-Astral Projection.png TO509-129-Emmett-Astral Projection-Vampires-Pyrokinesis.png TO509-131-Emmett-Astral Projection.png Referências Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Sifonadores Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Sobrenatural